


Subject of the Soul

by ToonLemon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Slice of Life, Soulmate AU, humans dont, monsters have soulmates, this is completely indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonLemon/pseuds/ToonLemon
Summary: New apartments, fresh starts, shenanigans galore, and a certain part of monster culture no one knew was compatible.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57





	1. Collision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready cuz this fic is gonna be extremely self indulgent LOL. I constantly re-read what I write before I post it so I'm trying to just go with it and not think too hard about it and apologize if the pacing feels weird anywhere. I'm also a sucker for soulmate aus and wanted to put my own little spin on it hope you enjoy!

A heavy breath escapes you as the fifth of what feels like a hundred boxes from your car hits the floor of your living room with an echoing slam.

This move was wearing your energy thin by the second.

The hallway behind you is thankfully bare of any passersby though making your back and forth trips so far interruption free. Seeing as it was an older style apartment complex a little out of the way from town you can imagine it’d be more suitable for the recluse or anyone willing to take the cheap rent money at the cost of a longer commute.

You shamefully fill both of those boxes.

Socialization has never been your forte so to speak. The few friends you made growing up had to essentially adopt you themselves. Reaching out and taking the plunge of meeting new people just escaped you no matter how hard you tried, leaving many opportunities thrown to the curb. 

Keeping a job was a whole other can of worms. If you weren’t calling out sick from anxiety you were having near full blown panic attacks in the employee bathroom. It was never a pretty sight and hurt your status either way. The only alternative was to work from home, never having strayed from your parents place you’d done freelance art online until the moment you’d finally saved enough for your own place and here you are!

Stretching your arms as high as you can above your head you allow yourself a break in your thoughts to lament on how beautiful the weather is. The sky peeking out from the awning of your apartment balcony was littered in small wispy clouds, just enough to eclipse the already setting sun for a few short moments and allow the crisp cool air of the approaching Fall to dance at the edges of the apartment's complementary curtains. 

A perfectly gorgeous Saturday and all you’ve managed to do is give yourself back pain and the added bonus of a creeping headache. 

Still it’s worth it right? 

This is your first apartment after all. A huge stepping stone in adulthood you’d finally had the courage to take. 

Sure you felt a little late in the game considering how quick your peers managed to move on with their lives, but hey everyone goes at their own pace and if you’d ended up living in your parent’s house a couple years longer it was no biggie! Nothing to fret over!

...At least that’s what you kept telling yourself.

Truthfully you were terrified at the thought of your own place. Not that you really felt comfortable at home either, but being responsible for everything on your own with no advice or point in the right direction was nearly paralyzing. Even if it was better for your mental health.

It didn’t help the apartment you now stood in had to be a two hour drive from your hometown. 

In retrospect it wasn’t really that far but for your anxiety riddled brain it was like moving to a completely different country. The few friends you have now only accessible through a screen. Sure you could visit each other but with how busy all of your lives had gotten a drive that long to only hang out for a couple of hours wasn’t feasible.

With a shiver you’re pulled out of your head, the ajar door of your apartment reminding you there was a task to finish. Groaning you gently kick the box you’d just set down near the wall. Didn’t want to accidentally trip over it later. 

Your laptop stares pitifully at you from the loveseat. The temptation to push everything relating to the move aside and curl up with a video game was too strong. If you stall any longer you know you’ll give in.

Letting out a dramatic sigh you trek back to the hallway, rubbing circles into your lower back in hopes of relieving the ache that’d started to form. 

_Only a couple more boxes_ you repeat to yourself. 

_A couple more boxes and you’ll be free for the rest of the afternoon._

It’s just your luck that in your blindly determined stride to get the rest of this done as quickly as possible you end up slamming directly into someone passing through the hallway.

Panic fills your chest as you stumble into the taller mass, floundering to right yourself and apologize to the poor person caught in the wake of your clumsiness until a pair of strong hands help steady you.

“GOODNESS! ARE YOU ALRIGHT HUMAN?”

It takes a moment for you to gather your bearings before locking eyes, or rather sockets, with an overtly tall skeleton. 

Months had passed since monsters moved to the surface and despite the slow process many had already integrated into human society. So while it wasn’t a huge surprise one of your neighbors turned out to be one, the shock of meeting one in person has you stunned nonetheless.

The skeleton monster took it upon himself in your frozen state to straighten your skewed jacket, patting it free of invisible dust. 

_Damn he’s tall._ is hilariously your next thought.

You quickly assess he has to be at least 7 feet, the top of your head barely reaching the middle of his chest.

“HUMAN?” he repeats his question, seemingly worried at your silence. 

And of course you’ve just been gawking like an idiot.

“I-I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking out for anyone who could be passing through!” you apologize frantically, internally chastising yourself at the awkward first meeting.

“OH IT’S QUITE ALRIGHT! I’LL ADMIT I WAS A BIT BRISK IN MY WALK.” he waves his hand through the air in a bygones be bygones type way.

If that was his walk you can’t imagine what he considers running.

You sputter out your name in introduction as your hand hovers, unsure if a handshake was appropriate at this point to someone you’d nearly mowed over. “I’m uh, k-kinda new to the building...”

This was good right? This is how people properly greeted each other?

“OH WHAT A COINCIDENCE! SO ARE WE!” he replies enthusiastically, swiping your hand eagerly into both of his gloved ones, shockingly unfazed by your terrible first impression.

“We?...”

“MY BROTHER AND I!”

“Oh that’s uh...cool!” you reply, rather lamely. 

You figure it would make sense for some monsters to move out a little further from the towns and cities. You’d read a little online about how the Underground was structured while procrastinating packing. And considering the wariness half of humans still have, you could imagine living in more populated areas probably isn’t comfortable for some. It’s been a growing process for Man and Monster alike.

The skeleton, who you were now surprisingly having a full conversation with, has energy that radiates off of him in waves, sinking into your skin second hand and sending a buzz through your arm. You can only stare blankly as he starts rambling about his short time on the surface to someone he’d just met. 

This is probably the longest you’ve talked to a stranger without trying to escape the situation.

You’ve also become acutely aware that the monster in front of you has yet to let go of your hand even while weaving his tale and the sweat of your palm was starting to get distracting. (Not to mention embarrassing)

“Have you uh...been to see the town yet?” you interject the moment there’s a lull in his story. A sad attempt at starting your own topic of conversation so he wasn’t the only one contributing. You’re sure you’ve been cursed to be terrible at this stuff since you were born.

Seemingly oblivious to the awkward energy emitting from you the skeleton in question manages to exude even more excitement at your question. 

“I’VE BEEN MEANING TO EXPLORE THIS EXCITING NEW AREA BUT MY LAZY BONES BROTHER HAS REFUSED TO GET OFF THE COUCH SINCE WE MOVED IN LAST NIGHT!” he exclaims with a huff, letting go of your hands to gesture dramatically while he expressed his discontent.

Honestly you can imagine how tiring it must be to move up here. Dealing with all the paperwork and human rules and regulations, you can’t say you blame his brother for wanting to take it easy the day after. Humans themselves get tired of it and they’re the one who came up with the system. 

“TECHNICALLY, I DON’T NEED HIM TO BE WITH ME WHILE I STROLL BUT IT’S ALWAYS MORE FUN TO HAVE A TRAVEL BUDDY.” as he finishes his sentence you can practically see the lightbulb materializing above his head.

Just as quickly as they’d left, his hands are enveloping yours once again (both this time), hopeful sockets gazing at you. “SEEING AS YOU’RE ALSO NEW AROUND WE SHOULD WALK THROUGH TOWN TOGETHER! IT’LL BE MUCH MORE FUN THAT WAY!”

_Huh? ___

___Surely this guy wasn’t asking someone he just met for a night out on the town._ _ _

__“I-i uh-”_ _

__Before you can even utter a response to the invitation ( I mean seriously you’ve only been chatting for what can’t be more than five minutes) your neighbor seems to catch sight of his watch and quickly retracts his hands, the pressure lingering on your palms._ _

__“OH I’VE SEEMED TO HAVE LOST TRACK OF TIME. I NEED TO MAKE DINNER BEFORE SANS DECIDES TO GRAB SOME AWFUL KIND OF FAST FOOD. WE’LL HAVE TO PLAN FOR LATER. GOODBYE HUMAN!”_ _

__You briefly assume the name he mentioned belongs to his aforementioned brother before your brain finally kicks itself into gear as the skeleton starts jogging down the hallway._ _

__“Wait!” you call out in a rush of realization, “I didn’t catch your name!”_ _

__Pausing his stride and striking a rather silly dramatic pose the spirited monster yells proudly in your direction._ _

__“I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! BE SEEING YOU!!”_ _

__He enters the apartment beside you with a final wave and you continue to stare dumbly, baffled at the interaction even after he’s out of sight._ _

__You had a gut feeling that if all of your neighbors were this excitable living here was certainly going to be interesting. And taxing on your heart for sure._ _

__Shaking off the lingering anxiety of social interaction (that’d been surprisingly lower this time?) you continue the mission you’d started before the sudden meeting and manage to successfully make it to your car without further interruption. You reach in for the last box you knew was going to give you the most trouble while contemplating what you’re going to have for dinner yourself._ _

__You honestly hadn’t given it much thought, caught up in the moving frenzy._ _

__Your stomach growls in confirmation that yes, you had been neglecting it, and it was very unhappy at you._ _

__The thing about it though was you were going to have to do a proper grocery haul soon if you wanted anything resembling a healthy diet. You couldn’t just order take out everyday especially with how tight you are on money already. Breaking your bank for junk food wasn’t worth it._ _

__Still…_ _

__You had been putting a lot of effort into your move. Maybe you deserved a little fast food. As a treat._ _

__After quickly convincing yourself, you wobble to your front door with the precision of a penguin, and try not to think about how your neighbor would probably be disappointed in your decision._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept going back and adding things to this chapter for days and finally said eff it LOL


	2. An Early Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An exhausting phone call and another clumsy meeting

_”GOOOOD MORNING MT. EBOTT!! IT’S 8:00AM AND WHAT A BEAUTIFUL SUNDAY MORNING IT IS! IT’S TIME TO STRETCH THOSE LIMBS AND GET A HEADSTART ON THE UPCOMING WEEK!!”_

The radio on your bedside table screeches, sending you bolting upright way earlier than you’d like on a Sunday. 

You groan in sleep deprivation, hand on your chest to alleviate the tightness of being scared awake. Why did you even have that thing set to the morning channel anyways?

Despite being exhausted from the constant back and forth box moving yesterday you didn’t end up sleeping until the AMs as per your usual schedule. You could have gotten a headstart on unpacking but instead spent the rest of your conscious hours mindlessly scrolling through social media. 

You decide to flop back down and give yourself some extra time to wake up.

Stars did your bed feel great right now. You really don’t want to get up.

But alas, you don’t think you’ll be able to fall back asleep after the near heart attack the radio man gave you.

With a considerable amount of effort you don’t want to admit, you manage to drag your sleep riddled body out of your bedroom. Might as well get out of bed at the very least. Maybe an early start to a relaxing last day of your weekend was in store for you.

Scratching at your side in true sleepy fashion you make your way through your apartment, cluttered with unopened boxes you know won’t be unpacked for at least a month. Just the thought of having to reorganize everything outside of their contained form was too much for your brain and you’ll very responsibly pretend they don’t exist until a sudden 3am cleaning episode takes hold.

The kitchen comes into view, and with that the fridge that you don’t have to open to know it’s empty save for the leftover box of Chinese take out you’d ordered before passing out last night.

This is supposed to be your relaxing day but food _is_ important…

30 minutes pass and all you’ve done is pace around your apartment trying to build up the courage and weigh the pros and cons of going out when your ringtone starts echoing off the walls of your bedroom.

When you reach it you struggle with the sheets cursing at it to relinquish your device before answering in a tired huff.

“Hello?”

“Oh wow you picked up this time.”

You immediately cringe, cold settling into your stomach and you berate yourself for not looking at the caller ID first.

“Hi mom..”

“Have my calls not been going through? I’ve been trying to get a hold of you since yesterday.” you can hear the irritation seeping through the phone.

Truthfully you’d been trying to avoid this conversation.

“Uh yeah I guess they haven’t...you know how it is closer to the mountain. Signal’s a little weaker.” you say hoping to alleviate the scolding.

“Well I just wanted to hear how the move went. Did your car act alright on the way there? Have you gotten groceries yet?”

You pause, the box of take out burning a hole in your brain.

Her frustrated sigh stings your chest.

“I’ll take your silence as a no.”

Frowning you drag your feet back into the living room where the biggest pile of boxes are. 

“Funny you mention it, I was just getting ready to do that.” you lie through your teeth.

In actuality you’d just about talked yourself into putting it off for another day. You weren’t sure you could deal with the amount of energy it’d take you to weave through all the people downtown. But now you wouldn’t hear the end of it and you’re a little peeved your mother has once again assumed you can’t take care of yourself. 

Even if she was partially right.

“Really what am I going to do with you. Listen at least make sure you don’t spend all your money on junk. You don’t want to get...unhealthy. And I’m not there to shop for you anymore so you have to be responsible about it. And don’t forget-”

You tune out her voice in practiced ease, giving ‘uh-huhs’ where you deem appropriate while searching for your keys. It always made you feel bad, half listening to someone, but in this situation it was almost second nature.

Like you needed practice to zone out anyways.

Maybe your keys were back in your bedroom? You struggle to remember and your search is getting increasingly more frustrating with the noise in your ear.

“Ok thanks mom, I’m fixing to leave so I gotta go.” you cut in, hoping to end the conversation with a quick goodbye before she can continue her barrage.

“...Alright well call me sooner next time ok? You know I worry.”

You sigh. “Yeah I know. Love you, bye.”

The end call screen glares at you before you quickly toss your phone on the coffee table and fall face first into your couch. 

_She just worries ‘cuz she cares about you_ you tell yourself for what feels like the millionth time. 

Despite your rocky relationship it did feel better to have an outside voice telling you to do things, even if it wasn’t in the most positive way.

 _This is supposed to be your own life now, not your family’s. You’re going to have to stand up for yourself at some point._ Your voice of reason reminds you. 

Yeah ok but you’ll deal with that later.

For now you focus on tearing through the boxes containing your clothes and throw on the comfiest sweater and pair of sweatpants you can reach. If you had to go out you were at least going to be comfortable and with the changing seasons it was the perfect time to unload your mountain of sweaters.

\- - - - - 

A finished box of rice, a little more procrastinating, and a brush of your teeth later you’re slipping into your shoes and unlocking your apartment door, reluctantly ready for your shopping trip.

You take a moment to pause in your doorway, more observant of anyone walking through this time.

It wouldn’t surprise you if your neighbor was a morning person and you didn’t want a repeat of yesterday.

You let your eyes glide around as you walk, letting the details of your new home distract you. The walls are a dusty shade of olive green, paint chipping a little from age but not too much that it’d need a new coat, the carpet a plush dark red in contrast. It screamed the 70's but you weren’t complaining. If your car had anything to say, it was you appreciate the vintage look.

You take your time getting to said vehicle, taking in more of the building you hadn’t had the chance to. When you’d rented your apartment you might’ve been a little more excited than one should be at a price that cheap. Sure the outside looked untouched by the modern age but that gave it charm! Though you supposed not every apartment looked as old as the one you’d moved in to. From what you’d read some of the rooms had been completely redone, for those who could afford it anyways.

But you were satisfied with your cozy space, green walls and all.

Unfortunately for you, reminiscing on your finding of the place didn’t bode well for your spatial awareness and you’d failed to remember the slightly raised curbside, promptly sending yourself flat onto the concrete of the complex’s parking space.

This is definitely gonna leave a bruise and you are not looking forward to the ache that would creep in tomorrow morning.

Before you even gather the will to stand and assess the damage you hear footsteps slowly approaching you. 

Great, Not only did you eat pavement, but you had a witness to your clumsiness. This day was just getting better.

“You good?”

You pull yourself up quickly, dusting your knees off and feeling the warmth spread across your face. 

“I’m fine I’m fine! It happens all the-”

You cut yourself off when you look up only to meet air.

“-time?..”

“Heh. Down here buddy.”

Your eyes travel down to meet glowing white ones enveloped by dark sockets.

…..

Fate must be a little comedian ‘cuz standing in front of you is another skeleton, almost the complete opposite of who you’d met yesterday. He reaches maybe your shoulders in height, a juxtaposition to your neighbor who towered over you and a lazy smile loosely tugs on his face. 

You briefly wonder if this is the brother he’d mentioned but you don’t wanna be rude in assuming all skeletons know each other so you keep the thought to yourself.

“Sorry you had to see that.” is to no surprise your awkward opener.

The monster tilts his head at you, amused.

“Yeah it looked pretty pave-ful.”

Did he just-

You snort in spite of yourself and just manage to miss the gleam in his eyes.

“Good one huh? Guess I gotta add that one to the success list.”

You can’t help but be thankful for the joke. You never know how to handle people fretting over you when something happens and it was a nice change of pace.

Still, you’re made painfully aware of the consequences of your fall as a hiss escapes you when your palms brush against your side. They’re undoubtedly tender from scraping the ground when you had attempted to catch yourself.

“I’d offer a handshake but it looks like yours are a little out of commission.” he gives you a once over like he’s checking you for other injuries, of which you’re again thankful he doesn’t make a big deal of. You’re already aware you probably look like you were hit full force with a tire.

You wave your hand dismissively. “I was just on my way out, I’ll deal with it later.”

Turning back wasn’t something you could afford after all the preparation you had to do just to walk out the door. That and you knew your stomach wouldn’t forgive you for Chinese two nights in a row.

You watch as your parking lot companion nonchalantly rocks on the back of his heels. “If you say so bud, don’t let me keep you. Try not to kiss anymore sidewalks before you get back home.”

He ends his teasing remark with a wink and it’s the last thing you register before he’s suddenly disappeared from your vision.

Your mouth is agape as you frantically look for where he could’ve gone.

You had only blinked! How did he leave so fast!?

A beep from your phone distracts you in your search and you stifle a groan knowing exactly who it is. No doubt your mother making sure you’d actually left the house.

It takes you halfway through your choice to walk to the store instead to realize you never even got the guy’s name and you smack your forehead lightly, retracting your hand quickly at the sting that reminds you of your sidewalk blunder.

You really wish you would stop meeting new people so embarrassingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't go wrong with some good ol familial angst and a funny skeleman.  
> Side note: I'm 100% open to criticisms cuz I'm trying to get the best I can at writing so if anyone has anything they think could help me improve please lemme know!


	3. Grocery escapade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up a little longer than my other chapters but it didn't feel right to cut any of it down. Hope you enjoy!

Every public store was a man made torture chamber and no one could tell you differently. 

The aisles were not made for more than one person, there were always way too many shoppers for the poor underpaid workers to handle, and the noise alone was enough to make you never want to walk through the front doors.

People telling you it’s not that bad;that you were just over reacting, echo in your head as you weave your way around the store, practically flattening yourself against the walls. They never understood the tightness that clung to your chest when you had to be in places like this and how much you hated it when they talked to you like it was something you could control.

Now that you’re living on your own there’s no one around to belittle the things you found difficult. 

But that also means there’s no one for you to hide behind anymore.

A price to pay for your wellbeing.

_This trip is for food. This is important. Get what you need and then get out._

Digging into your jacket pocket you slip out the small list you’d scribbled while eating the rest of your take out and take a deep breath.

First order of business was bread. That was easy and on the far, less crowded side of the store. You can do this.

You scurry as quickly as you can to your destination and scan the rows looking for the best of the cheapest you could get your hands on.

If you wanted to survive this whole living alone thing you were gonna have to get smart about your spending habits.

You reach behind the first couple of rows checking the expiration dates and patting the bags lightly to test their softness like your grandmother had taught you years ago. If you had anyone to thank for tricks on getting things good _and_ cheap it was her.

A small smile tugs at your lips at the thought as you place the bread in your shopping basket.

You continue picking your way through the store, avoiding the crowded aisles and looking for another item while you wait for them to clear, and checking off your list as you go. 

Some condiments, a handful of frozen dinners, a few snacks to watch shows with, and the weight on your arm has you regretting not grabbing a cart instead.

You’d be the first to admit your cooking skills were few and far between. But that’s ok! Growing up a relatively picky kid didn’t leave much room for a lot of meals that required more than a quick pop in the microwave or some boiled water anyways, so you’re pretty positive you’ll survive.

Despite your struggle with the basket you’re surprised this trip was going well considering the day you’d been having so far. After the agonizing phone call and the display you’d made in front of a complete stranger you were sure it’d be downhill from there. Maybe a good end of the day was in your future after all.

Before you could knock on wood to dispel any other bad luck from coming your way you unfortunately collide into a cart that you didn’t see coming out from the aisle in front of you.

“Hey watch where you’re going!”

You clutch the knee that’d taken the brunt of the collision, pain bursting from it and making it very obvious that it was indeed bruised from earlier and most likely going to get bigger with the extra hit.

Of course when you look up your cart assailant is already speeding away all frustrated like you’d bumped into them on purpose.

You sigh. 

Another accident to add onto the pile.

You limp into the further recesses of the store, procrastinating the check out. A quick scan of the area concludes it doesn’t hold many people and you sink to the ground exhausted, thankful the way you’re sitting hides you enough that you don’t feel too embarrassed being curled up on the gross grocery store floor.

Your aching knee assures you it doesn’t care about grimey tiles.

You set your basket to the side and pull up your pant leg to assess the damage, cringing when you’re met with an array of purples and yellows.

Yeah that didn’t look too good. 

You make a mental note to grab a first aid kit for your apartment before leaving. If your life so far has taught you anything it was to always be prepared for injury.

While attempting to roll your clothing back down without irritating your knee further you pause, abandoning the motion after your eyes glance over your palms.

They were all better. Like your fall from earlier had never even happened.

You could only stare in awe. 

As today has reminded you time and time again this mysterious magnetism to trouble you have never pulls it’s punches. No matter how much you tried to avoid it you got hurt more often than anyone you’d ever known did. Always known as the clumsiest of any group you associated with.

You used to believe it was some kind of curse but as you got older you’d tried to stop thinking of it that way. 

Some small fear in you never really let the thought go though.

But now, in this moment, it’d barely been an hour since your blunder at the apartment, and your hands were spotless.

You’d been so wrapped up in getting your groceries as quick as possible you can’t remember them hurting more than a few times while grabbing things from the shelves.

Before you could think any harder about it, suddenly a much smaller hand enters your vision.

“Wh-”

You blink out of your confusion and look up, a little kid looking right back down at you.

Guess your hiding place wasn’t as good as you’d thought.

They don’t look older than 11, a baggy sweater engulfing them, and hair tousled like they’d been rough housing recently.

An impromptu staring contest is put into motion for the next couple of seconds before they point at your still exposed bruise.

You rush to cover it back up as a nervous laugh bubbles in your throat. You weren’t sure what this kid wanted from you but anyone seeing the product of your airheadedness was instantly embarrassing.

They point again insistently, and tilt their head in silent questioning. 

You wave your hand dismissively.

“I just fell down earlier I’m fine!” you reassure, hoping they’d take it and go back to whoever brought them here.

The kid gives you an unamused look before they start to rummage in their sweater pocket and pull something out in front of you.

It’s a brightly colored band aid with little flowers on it, not unlike the few covering their own legs.

Oh stars how cute.

You gently take it from them and make a show of placing it on your knee even though you know pulling it off later is going to hurt like hell. You’d decided very quickly that making sure this random kid felt like they were helping was worth it. 

They smile and it melts your heart.

You stand back up, careful to shift your weight off your bad knee and pat their head in thanks, ruffling their hair further.

“As much as I appreciate your help kiddo, are you sure you should be away from your guardian like this?”

They look surprised for a moment, like the thought had escaped them, and lightly smack their forehead. The action was cute enough to bring a snicker out of you as they start to look around.

When they don’t make any sign of moving after a couple of minutes worry starts to settle in your chest.

“Are you lost?”

They nod no fervently, a small pout threatening to appear. You can’t help but feel a little amused despite the situation. A kid trying very hard to give off knowing exactly what they’re doing can’t help but look a little funny.

After watching them scan the area in futile one more time they deflate, reaching their hand back towards you.

“Want me to come with you to look?”

They nod again, small grabby hand motions and all.

And how can you say no to that? It would probably give whoever was watching over this kid some peace of mind knowing they’d not been alone and scared after getting separated.

You snatch up your basket and accept their offer, letting them lead the way.

“So what’s your name?”

They turn to sign out 5 letters with their free hand, undeterred in their stride.

“Frisk huh? Cool name.”

They tap their chin and fan their hand down with a cheeky smile.

You’re very thankful in that moment for the small sign language class you’d taken back in highschool. Even if you didn’t get much further than the basics it still went a long way in situations like this.

Drumming up a conversation with kids was always easier. They were usually blunt and unafraid to say what they thought. Less hoops to hop through and lines to read between. You spent an embarrassingly long time sticking to the kids table at family gatherings for that very reason. 

All anyone your age or older wanted to talk about were juicy gossip and life choices and you’d much rather have an hour long conversation about why frogs were superior to turtles than whether or not you were thinking about getting a “real job”.

“Frisk! Oh goodness I’m so glad you’re alright!” 

A frantic motherly voice cuts through the crowded gibberish of the store.

You turn towards the shout as a tall goat monster makes her way through the other shoppers.

Frisk lets go of your hand to meet her halfway, hopping up into her arms effortlessly. It's a touching reunion but from the other shoppers' unamused stares you get the feeling this isn’t the first time something like this has happened with them here.

Frisk lightly pats the monster's shoulder, pointing back at you, to which you sheepishly shift your footing before crossing the distance between you.

“Thank you so much for accompanying my child. I swear I take my eyes off of them for one second and they’ve up and disappeared.” she says, a chastising glance sent said child’s way.

“It’s no problem really! It was the least I could do for the adorable first aid they gave me.”

Frisk gives you a thumbs up and you can see the confusion cross their guardian's face for a moment before giving a small ‘ahh’ when she sees you lift your pant leg in conformation.

“Still there must be some way I can repay you! We don't live too far from here if you’d like to join us for dinner!”

“That’s too kind of you but it’s ok really!”

You shift your shopping basket to your other arm, the weight of your groceries reminding you how dumb the choice to walk here was and how much you really wanted to be rid of it as soon as possible.

“I’ve gotta get going anyways. Gonna need a jogging start if I want to make it home before sunset.” you joke.

She gives you a worried stare and you instantly realize that wasn’t the right thing to say for a quick escape.

“Surely you’re not going to carry all of that back home yourself. I’ve gotten what I needed here, let me do you a favor and take you home.”

A nagging voice in the back of your skull growls at you. 

_Favors always come with strings attached._

And yet... 

Something about the soft smile the monster points your way and the warmth that radiates from her makes it easier than normal to accept her offer.

Along with the soreness of your limbs.

She makes idle conversation with you as you check out, telling a story about snails that has Frisk sticking out their tongue in response and pulling a small laugh out of you.

You spot her car before she points it out, the candy apple red paint job outshining all of its vehicular neighbors. You’re not sure if you’ve ever seen such a bright color on a minivan you think in passing as you climb into the passenger seat with your bags, crowding your lap and feet area.

“Oh dear you’re more than welcome to use the trunk.”

Nope. You’ve already committed to this. You insist.

You can tell she's trying to hold back from laughing at your ridiculous display as she pulls out of the parking lot but Frisk holds no such restraint as they giggle in the back seat. 

You busy yourself with giving the directions to your apartment as well as you can, still not familiar with the town’s layout.

You’re just turning onto the road that takes you into view of the building when a sudden rapid patting of her seat has your driver glancing into the backseat in question.

“What is it, my child?”

Frisk signs excitedly into the rearview mirror and points out the window closest to them.

“Oh! Is this where those two settled?”

They nod, the biggest smile you’ve seen stretching their face.

Their guardian reaches back to pat their knee. “Now I know you want to visit sweetie but I’m sure they still have a lot of unpacking to do. We’ll see them for dinner later this week remember?”

Frisk sighs, no doubt disappointed.

You wonder who they could be talking about but don’t want to be intrusive. You’ve taken enough of their time up already, don’t need to add rummaging through their personal lives to the list.

“Here is fine, I can walk the rest of the way.”

You gather up all of your bags and wiggle gracefully out of the car.

“Thank you for the ride Miss..?”

The goat monster cups her cheek in embarrassment. “Oh goodness I didn’t even give you my name! You may call me Toriel. And it’s no problem dear I assure you. I’m sure we would’ve met eventually with Frisk’s goal to befriend the entirety of our neighborhood. ”

You chuckle as Frisk blows a playful raspberry.

“Well I better get the frozen stuff inside. Until the next grocery store escapade.” you mock bow. 

Toriel’s laugh warms your core.

“Until then. Take care dear.”

You wave until you watch the van disappear behind the bushes and frantically rush to your apartment when the first drop of thawing dinners hits your foot. The experience leaves a lingering smile on your face for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought this was just gonna be some skele lovin but it was I! the setting up of a found family trope!


End file.
